


I'm Coming

by calamityqueen



Series: Run Away with Me [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: A wee bit of Jango Angst but not that much, Angst, F/M, I promise I'll write a happy story for him one day, Kissing, Leaving the Jedi Order (Star Wars), Multi, Obi-Wan angst per the usual, Running away with a lover, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: Jango and Boba are about to leave Kamino, and out of the reader's life once again. Will she stay with the order and Obi-Wan? Or will she follow her love and his son?
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Boba Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Boba Fett & Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett & Reader, Jango Fett/Original Female Character(s), Jango Fett/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Jango Fett, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Series: Run Away with Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931182
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	I'm Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This series is posted out-of-order because I'm writing it out-of-order and I'm so sorry about that. Timeline is  
> Camaraderie (Five years before TPM) Run Away With Me (Around the same time as TPM and Ten years before AOTC) Needy (A couple months/maybe a year after AOTC) After (Directly after "Needy") Someone Special (Aligns with/takes place after "After") I'm Coming (Two days/Rotations after "Needy")

The two rotations came and went, both nights spent in Jango’s chambers. You felt empty the last day, wishing that there was a way you could go with him, but your fear of the Jedi Council bringing harm to your love and his son paralyzed you. That morning, before scampering off to your room, you held Jango to your form, pressing your head against his and trying not to cry.

“We’ll see each other again, cyar’ika,” Jango tried to soothe you, rubbing his hand up and down your back, “Please don’t cry, princess,” his voice was getting horse, as if he too was trying to hold back tears. That would have been a sight-- mighty bounty hunter Jango Fett crying over a Jedi. 

“I know,” you inhaled, trying to steady your breathing, a few tears escaping despite your best efforts, and Jango’s hand was there to catch them, sliding them off your face, “I love you, Jango.”

“I love you too, Y/n,” he whispered before pressing a chaste kiss to your lips, “now hurry, we’ll see each other again before we leave.” Nodding, you parted from your lover, smiling sadly as you left his room for the last time.  
»»————- ★ ————-««  
Obi-Wan could feel the sadness radiating off of you, and it broke his heart. The two of you haven’t spoken much since their meditation confrontation. Obi-Wan felt guilty for letting his emotions escape his tight control of them, scaring you in the process. Over the two days observing the clone training process, he saw again how much you and Jango loved each other. How you looked at each other with such adoration, how you leaned closer to him or how he slipped his hand in yours when you both thought no one was watching. Even how you dotted on Boba, talking to him and growing close to him over the course of two rotations. 

Now, you and Obi-Wan were seeing Jango and his son off, leaving Kamino to return to a life of Bounty Hunting. Obi-Wan knew you wanted to run off with the Mandalorian, but something was stopping you. You said that you didn’t want to leave Obi-Wan behind, but he remembered what he overheard the night Jango shared you with him; “I don’t want to endanger you, Jango.” 

You were afraid of the Council. If a Jedi ever goes missing on a mission, the Council investigates, sending a knight to look for their missing comrade. With Jango’s history with the Jedi Order, your fears were rational, one wrong move on Jango’s end would be his death warrant issued straight from the masters. And “kidnapping” a Knight might be the final nail in the coffin for the bounty hunter. 

Obi-Wan had a moment of clarity, and he decided that you would be happier with Jango than trapped in the Order with him, and he only wanted you to be happy. What was the phrase Qui-Gon had told him often when discussing attachments, “Love, but let go.” That’s it. 

“Go to him,” Obi-Wan whispered to you as Jango and Boba turned to exit the building, making their way to the Slave I. 

You wiped your head sharply to look at your Jedi comrade, confused, “What?” 

“Go to him, Y/n. I will make sure the council does not come after you. Now hurry, before he leaves,” Obi-Wan urged, jerking his head up to see Boba running for the Slave I, trying to avoid getting soaked by the Kamino rain. 

“Obi-Wan--” you were confused by his actions, and he knew you didn’t have much time if you were to go with him now. To silence your confusion, Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to your lips, certainly silencing you, before pulling away quickly. 

“Go and be happy with him, Y/n. We will meet again,” Obi-Wan smiled, shoving you gently to the door. You beamed up at him as the realization hit you, understanding what he wanted you to do. 

To his surprise, you pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, “Thank you, Obi-Wan. I love you,” you smiled, turning quickly to run to the door, and join your lover.  
»»————- ★ ————-««  
“Jango!” you shouted through the Kaminoin rain, running to him just as he was about to board his ship. 

Jango paused, turning to look at you as you ran up to him, his helmet tilted in confusion. “Y/n what are you doing out here? You need to go back inside before--” he trailed off as you pressed your now-soaked forehead to his, the metal freezing against your warm skin.

“I’m coming, Jango,” you smiled, and you could hear his shaky sigh through the modulator of his helmet. 

“Then let’s go, cyar’ika,” you could hear the grin in his voice as he grabbed your hand, pulling you into the Slave I, and you giggled happily. 

Once on the Slave I, Jango immediately yanked off his helmet, tossing it carelessly to the ground to pull you into a kiss as the hatch slowly closed, not caring who could see your affections now. He spun you around in his arms, and you squealed against his lips as he dipped you. 

“What made you change your mind, princess?” Jango asked grinning like a lovesick boy,

“Kenobi promised to protect us, protect you.” you replied smiling just as giddily, happy that you will finally be able to have a life with Jango.

“Father, you didn’t say Buir was coming!” Boba shouted, racing down the ladder from the cockpit to hug you, despite your soaked robes. 

“We wanted to surprise you, verd’ika,” Jango laughed, ruffling his son’s hair as the boy pressed his head against your stomach, grinning up at you and you couldn’t help but grin back, “Go grab her a towel, Boba, before she freezes to death, huh?” he told his son, and the boy ran off into the ship, and Jango climbed into the cockpit to start up the ship. When Boba returned with the towel, you both climbed up the ladder to sit up in the cockpit, looking down at Kamino as Jango prepared for liftoff. 

Staring into the building in front of you, you smiled as you felt Obi-Wan’s presence, watching you take off. 

“Thank you, Obi-Wan,” you spoke through the force, “may the force be with you.” 

“May the force be with you, Y/n” you heard your old friend reply, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of a ret-con in there, that I will fix at a later date. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
